


New Years'

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A windy rooftop and a flitting of subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years'

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 025: Holiday/vacation  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "Kaleidoscope" by D'espairsRay

Reita POV

The air ruffles my hair, pulling at the blonde locks and moving them around. It tickles a bit, but in the way that doesn't make you burst out laughing. Die stands beside me, his brilliant red hair blowing in the wind.

Just two minutes ago, he was talking about bleaching it blonde. I think he'll look stupid that way and I told him as much. He just gave me a funny look and then started talking about this dish he made for dinner the other night that was supposed to have involved crab and he substituted chicken, and how this was apparently a terrible idea.

Sometimes... he's so odd. But it's a part of why I love him, I suppose. One subject to the next in two seconds flat and the ability to shrug off damn near anything. I wonder if he'll lose that with age. We all lose things as time passes us by and I just hope that whatever we lose, it isn't each other.

I reach out, my hand twining with his on the metal railing. He stops talking and just gazes at me, his eyes piercing me right down to my soul. He doesn't have to speak the words I know are true, because they're right there, deep in his eyes. Just the way they are in mine. I smile and he returns it, squeezing my hand gently before letting go.

"Come on... we've only got ten minutes until New Years'."


End file.
